Real Life Mackenzie
by eatlesschickin
Summary: Sonny guest stars on Mackenzie Falls, and of course drama ensues. Chad likes Sonny, Sonny likes Chad, Trevor likes Sonny, Penelope likes Chad, and Trevor likes beating up Chad. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights, Camera, Jealousy, Action!**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Action!" _

"Shut up, already!" Tawni yelled. Grady was practicing "being annoying", like Tawni had put it, but really he was practicing to be a director. He was afraid he was going to get kicked off the show soon because he had been on the show for a long time, and Marshall didn't seem very happy with him lately.

"I have to practice more!"

"No, you don't. Because even if you do kicked off, which eventually you will because all you do is eat and be annoying, you still won't be a director. All you'll do is eat and boss people around." Tawni replied.

"Tawni, that was really kind of rude." I whispered. Grady didn't look hurt though, he just took a bite of his meatball sandwich.

Mondays. Oh, how I adore them.

"How do you know what directing is like?" Grady asked, mouth full of sauce. Nico looked at him disgusted, although he does the exact same thing.

"Hello, what do you think I do on stage? Look off into the distance and stand there like a moron?"

"Isn't that what you all do?" A familiar, annoying, cocky, stupid voice said. We all turned to look at the prophouse entrance as Chad walked in. You could feel everybody tense up out of anger and annoyance of our Mackenzie Falls rival.

"If you hate our show so much, why are you here?" I growled, folding my arms and standing in front of him so he couldn't go any further into the prophouse.

"Believe me, I don't bring good news. And by good news, I mean news that involves me. In a good way."

"Nah?" I shot back sarcastically. Chad rolled his eyes and walked around me to face my castmates.

"Well what's your news so you can beat it out of here?" Zora asked.

"It hurts me to say this, but-" He began, looking like he was going to cry. Or throw-up. Or both. "I'm sorry, I can't go on." He gasped, sitting down in one of our chairs. We all looked at eachother, not knowing what to do. Should we push him out of the chair? Or let him re-gather himself so he could tell us his news?

I was the first to speak, as always.

"Chad, we all know you're a drama queen and this news is probably something really stupid. So just spit it out so we can move on with our lives."

He looked up at us, and he hadn't been crying, or throwing up, or both; he looked completely normal.

"Spit. It. Out." Tawni grumbled. Nico and Grady nodded their heads at Tawni's comment in agreement. Chad finally looked like he had had enough. He rubbed the back of his neck and then stood up.

"Alright, alright! fkdkfdhisenvlaiergfdl."

"Huh?" We all asked in unison.

Chad sighed angrily and clenched his fists.

"I just told you and now you want me to say the horribly painful news again!"

"Once more, and slower." I said.

"How does this even concern us?" Tawni asked.

"Fine. The news is, one of you has to guest star next week on Mackenzie Falls. The worst part is that I can't choose, which means I can't pick the least annoying person. And with my luck, i'll probably get some random like Gravy on the show."

"It's Grady, although Gravy does sound much tastier." Grady added.

"Why don't you go whine to _your _castmates about this? Why whine to the people you're bagging on?" Tawni asked snobbishly.

"Because I already did, Tiffany."

"Tiffany? That name doesn't even match me!"

I stood up from the couch arm where I was sitting.

"Wouldn't a guest star from another show give you even more publicity?" I asked. Chad seemed to think about it.

"That's true, yeah, but working with a random? Not my style."

"Yeah, because you're style is wack." Nico replied. Nico and Grady started laughing and high fived eachother at their sort of dumb burn. Zora shook her head at them and retreated into her air vent, assuming that the argument was over.

Tawni, who was looking at herself in a compact mirror, laughed at Nico's joke, too. Any joke concerning Chad Dylan Cooper was funny to her.

"For your information, my style is high-class, cool, and dramatic. Your's is boring, lazy, and slobbish. None of you would last a week on Mackenzie Falls."

"None of us are lazy, boring, or slobbish! And we definitly could last on the show! We can be dramatic whenever we want." I defended.

"Hah, now _that's _a good joke."

"You laugh at things that aren't even funny."

"Like your acting? Oh wait, you said things that aren't funny."

"Glad you think my acting is funny, because it's supposed to be." I had him now.

"Damn it!" He spat to himself. "Whatever. You still couldn't last on Mack Falls."

"Alright Chad, i'll show you. I'll guest star and you watch. I can do drama."

"Well, you are the least annoying, and I would _love _to see you fail, so you're on."

"I'll just ask Marshall and he'll definitly choose me. But why does somebody have to guest star in the first place?" I questioned.

"Marshall said something about you guys not being so funny lately. So he figured a little drama will shapen you up. I mean, look at me, am I not shaped?"

"No." Zora's voice came from the air vent.

"Whatever, peace out." Then he walked out.

The room was silent for a while. Grady and Nico continued eating, Tawni continued staring, Zora continued venting, and I continued thinking.

Thinking about how the hell I was going to last on Mackenzie Falls for a week!

* * *

**A/N Reviewing makes me oh-so-happy! Please do. Just click the button below and leave me something nice! Or you could tell me what I could've done better, because CONSTRUCTIVE (nice & helpful) criticism is always welcome with me. :) P.S Did anybody catch my little "tiffany" thing? Haha, i know, i'm really dumb. Thanks for reading this chapter! P.S.S Check out my other stories, if you have time to waste. haha. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I brought the scripts." Chad announced as he walked into the prophouse the next week. We started filming the day after that, and I had to at least memorize my lines for the first three scenes. I was in all of the scenes except for two.

"Could you go practice Mackenzie Bores somewhere else?" Tawni grouched from the couch where she was staring at herself in a mirror. Again.

"Mackenzie Bores?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, Mackenzie Bores. As in boring, you know?"

"Haha, that's really funny Tawni. Well let's go." I said hurriedly, grabbing Chad's arm and trying to drag him out.

"Uh, no. I thought we could practice here." Chad said, pulling away from me.

"Why would you want to practice drama in the prophouse of a comedy show?"

"Comedy show? I didn't know there was a comedy show in this studio." Chad said dumbly.

If Zora was there, she would have jumped him. Thankfully she wasn't, because it would've been ugly.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. "Can we please just practice somewhere away from Tawni?"

Tawni looked up from the mirror excitedly and nodded her head, urging us to leave.

"Whatever. She does have an annoying voice." He replied, rolling his eyes and looking back at her and she resumed looking at herself. "By the way, where's Fritos and Gravy?" He asked as we walked out of the prophouse.

"I don't know. Is it the special in the cafeteria today? Odd combination."

"I'm talking about your friends! You know, the blonde one and the-"

"That's not their names! For the last time!"

"It's not?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the studio and into the parking lot.

"Why are we in the parking lot?" He asked, stopping and standing by the door.

"We're going to my secret place, that's why."

I didn't think I'd ever share my secret place with Chad Dylan Cooper. I was waiting to share it with a good friend, or someone even more than that maybe. But it was where I practiced my lines when we first get our scripts, and now I _always _have to practice there or else I won't be funny.

"Let me guess, another Sonny Monroe superstition."

"What?" I asked, wondering if he knew how to read minds. But then he would know that I was actually excited to be going on Mackenzie Falls. I mean, no. I wasn't excited. I was scared. Sonny Monroe doesn't get scared! I'm brave. Okay, I was a little excited. And scared.

"Like your gum superstition? I heard about that. Actually, let's just say I was all over it. Or _it _was all over me."

"Chad,"

"Yes?"

"I have no idea what the hell you just babbled."

"Fine i'll tell you since you're showing me your 'secret' place." He said disgustedly as he stepped over dog poop on the grass. Apparently people don't know how to clean up after their pets nowadays.

"Watch out, you might ruin your _lovely _shoes." I laughed, looking at his all black dress shoes. I didn't really like dress shoes.

"Thanks, I know." He said seriously, looking down at them just to check.

"I was being sarcastic. Now are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me?" I asked, leading him to a pathway behind the studio parking lot that was made of stepping stones. On the side of one of the studio buildings was a ladder. The building wasn't that tall, so climbing the ladder wouldn't be scary, even for someone afraid of heights.

"Okay. You're friend Dora made a giant gum ball and it rolled on top of me. Let's just say it took alot of work to get that stuff out of my hair. But that's how Chad Dylan Cooper rolls." He said smoothly.

"That's how a gum ball rolls- right on top of Chad!" I laughed. He glared at me and I stopped, but I still had an urge to start laughing again.

"I told you because I trusted you to not joke about it."

"Aw, you trust me? We're really making progress here, Chad." I said sappily, and I could tell he was annoyed by it.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are we making progress to your little 'secret place'? I can't believe you walk all this way just to practice your lines."

"It's on the roof of this building." I explained, pointing to the building to the right of us. "See that ladder? We climb up it."

"We're going on the roof? Are you serious? It's hot out. This humidity is not good for my hair."

"But it's beautiful outside. Isn't it?" I said, looking up at the clouds. We were at the ladder finally and Chad was already climing up.

"Are you coming?" He called down, halfway up already.

"Yeah, I hope this ladder will hold our weight at the same time. It's kind of old." I shouted, grabbing onto the third rung and stepping on the first.

Soon I was already half way up, and Chad was almost at the top. I heard a faint ripping sound, so I started climbing faster. I would have to replace the ladder once we got back down. I couldn't go a day without my secret place.

Chad was already up on the roof, and he was standing up and looking around.

"It's boring up here."

"But it's nice. You need to learn to enjoy the simpler things in life." I called up, holding on to the top rung. I was almost there.

Then suddenly there was a pop.

One of the plastic rungs had broken.

The one I was standing on.

I screamed as I dangled for a moment, holding on to the top rung. I knew there was another rung right below the one that had broken, but the rungs were so far spread apart, I didn't know I would make it without falling off.

"Sonny, hold on!" Chad yelled, leaning over the side of the roof and reaching his hand down. Luckily I was already on the top of the ladder, so I easily grabbed his hand and he tried to pull me up.

"You have to help me, Sonny!" Chad groaned, trying with his strenght to pull me up.

I tried to find the rung above the one that was broken, so I bent my knees to shorten my body. I found it and placed both of my feet on it, then pushed up as Chad pulled me to the roof.

Chad fell to the floor, and I almost fell face first on top of him. But I rolled away and layed on my back while I caught my breath.

"Well that was fun." Chad said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how old the ladder was. I mean, I did, but I thought it was last for a while."

"Sonny, what if you came up here by yourself, huh?" Chad said, sitting up and looking at me. "You would've gotten hurt."

Instead of being worried, I smiled. "Thank you for caring."

Chad eyes widened and he started stuttering.

"C-caring? What? No. I was talking about the ladder. Yeah, the ladder could've gotten hurt."

"Mhm."

"Whatever! Let's just practice our lines. That's what we came to do, anyway." He grumbled, standing up and taking the rolled up scripts out of his leather jacket.

"Okay," I said, starting to sit up. But then I got a great idea.

"Ow!" I screamed.

Chad turned towards me, looking annoyed.

"I can't get up! Something's wrong!"

Chad's expression changed and he quickly ran over to me and kneeled down.

"What's wrong? Is it your back?"

Then I shot up and smiled.

"You do care."

"You lied?" He asked, standing up and stepping away from me.

"It was more like an experiment. The point is- you _do _care."

"Not true. I just didn't want you to be injured. Or else you wouldn't be able to guest star and then I couldn't watch you fail." He smirked, proud of himself to think of something so quickly.

But I still had the satisfaction knowing that he _did _care.

* * *

**A/N Here's why I took so long: I wrote chapter 2 the day after I posted Chapter one, but then I ended up thinking it was stupid. So I planned on rewriting it but I got lazy. But now I re-wrote it. So anyway, thank you for being patient & thank you for all the reviews! Keep reviewing please! They really do make my day. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I am not going to play this part!"

"Are you quitting already? I mean, it's fine with me."

Chad and I were still up on the roof top, looking over the scripts. In our time up there, the sun suddenly decided to hide behind some clouds, and the wind picked up. It was hard to read the scripts with them blowing around in your face.

I was supposed to be playing the part of a boyfriend stealer. Also known as a hoe.

But I couldn't quit. I couldn't let Chad win the bet.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure! I'm not letting you win Chad! Yeah, that's right, I said 'letting' because that's the only way you _could _win."

"Why don't we read on to Scene Five then, hmm?" He suggested, smirking and flipping the pages of his script.

"But I haven't even read Scene Three or Four...?" I replied, watching him as he read over Scene Five and smiled like he had won the bet already.

Seeing his expression, I quickly flipped to Scene Five and read the top.

I had to kiss Chad.

Chad looked up from his script and watched me as my eyes widened at those three little words. _Sonny kisses Chad. _They could ruin my life.

Okay, not really. But I was in the mood of being over-dramatic.

"No! I am not kissing you!"

"But we were making such progress." He said, mocking me from earlier.

"In our friendship! Not in a relationship!"

"Calm down, it's really no big deal. I didn't know you'd get this crazy over it. If I did I wouldn't have asked the director to put the kiss in."

"YOU ASKED?

"I've already said too much." He said calmly.

Oh, he was calm, alright. That is, before I tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as I pinned his arms down to the ground, and sat on his stomach.

"Tell the director to take the kiss out. Now."

"How can I tell him when were still up here, and you have me pinned to the ground? By the way, you're freaking strong. It's not normal."

"Milking cows takes muscle. Now go tell him."

"Sonny, this kiss doesn't mean anything."

"I don't care!" I screamed. "I just dont want to kiss you!"

"You know, in a way that hurts my feelings. Every day i'm swarmed by girls. It builds my confidence. And then when i'm around you, suddenly all of that is gone."

"Maybe because everytime I see you all you do is brag and make fun of me? Did you ever think of that?"

Chad stopped and looked away from me. In a way he looked like he was in pain.

Maybe because I was still sitting on him.

I got off of him and took a few steps backwards. He still had the same look on his face.

"Chad, are you alright?" I asked sincerly, wondering if I had injured him somehow.

"You make me feel like an average, regular guy, Sonny."

"You are." I scoffed.

He sat up quickly and gasped.

"No! I am Chad freaking Dylan Cooper! Don't ever say that."

"Um."

"Um?"

"Um...you _are _an average guy. You're just on a tv show. Big whoop."

"Sonny, please don't say that. Please." He looked upset. I must admit it was kind of weird for him to be so upset over something so little.

"I'm only speaking the truth." I said, trying to act a little nicer, seeing him so sad. "Every guy is average. Whether they do something more extordinary than others, or less extrordinary, they're all still just guys. Like you."

Chad seemed to think about it.

"Unless you're superman." I added.

"Whatever. I'm still Chad Dylan Cooper. Now i'm going to ask you this one time, are you going to quit? Because you don't want to kiss me, apparently."

"I don't want to quit. But I don't want to kiss you."

"Why though? Just tell me why and I won't ask again."

"Because..."

"Yes...?"

"Becuase i'm afraid!" I yelled, then walked over to where I set down my script, and sat down.

Chad walked over and stood over me.

"Afraid of what? Cooties?" He smirked.

"Of liking you."

Chad's expression changed quickly.

"Umm..." Chad mumbled, looking at the sky. "Okay then."

"Don't get me wrong, I like you, Chad. Sometimes. But in a friend way. I just don't want to be..."

"More than friends." He finished for me.

I nodded. There was a very long, awkward silence.

"I don't either, Sonny. There's nothing to worry about it."

"That's not the only thing, though." I whispered. I hadn't intended for him to hear it, but he did.

"What else, then?"

Since I had already admitted a pretty big secret, I figured I had might as well tell him the rest.

"You've kissed so many girls, Chad. I'm afraid I won't be as good."

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"It's a weird thing to be scared about, I know. You can make fun of me."

Chad kneeled down in front of me and looked at me for a long time. Without any warning, he wrapped his arm around me, placing it on the small of my back.

"Chad, what are you-"

Then Chad pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

I was too surprised to do anything. So I kissed him back for a second, then pulled away, afraid it could ruin the tiny bit of friendship we even had.

He tilted his head and shook his hand back in forth, meaning that I was "okay".

"Chad!" I said angrily.

"I'm kidding," He said laughing. "You're the best, Monroe."

For a second we just smiled at each other. Then, feeling the awkwardness sink in, we both stood up and cleared our throats. Awkwardly.

"We should go now." I suggested, heading for the ladder.

"Yeah." Chad agreed, following after me, and folding the scripts back in his jacket.

"Wait a minute," Chad said slowly, concerned, pointing at the ladder. "How the hell are we going to get down?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry for taking long and the mistakes if they are any. I did this early in the morning. Haha. Thanks for the reviews & keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chad's POV**

* * *

After I had to call my personal helicopter to come pick us up, Sonny and I finally got down. She looked pretty disappointed knowing she couldn't go back up there until she got a new ladder. Apparently that wouldn't be for a while either since she could only get it on the weekends, which was her "Sonny time".

Girls are so weird.

I wanted to ask her what she did during her "Sonny time", but then again, do I really care?

I decided not to care about that.

The following day was filming. I walked into the studio with perfectly straightened hair and my handsome Chad Dylan Cooper grin.

That is until I saw Sonny talking to the director. There's only one reason she would talk to the director.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I shouted, running over to the director who was sitting in his very high chair.

Not as high as mine though.

"Whatever this girl just told you is a lie."

"Chad!" Sonny hissed through gritted teeth.

"She said she won't be in the show if you she has to kiss you. Her being in the show means more ratings, Chad Cooper."

Ugh. Has this director lost his mind?

There's a freaking DYLAN in my name!

"Okay uno, I have a middle name. For the last time. And B, a kiss means even MORE ratings." I explained, folding my arms and giving Sonny a smile that meant "Haha now you have to kiss me but not because I want to but because I want the ratings and I don't know why this smile means so much but yeah!"

"There's still going to be a kiss." The director replied. Yeah. The director. He won't use my middle name so I won't use any of his name.

Sonny looked at me and mocked my smile. What a mocker, that girl.

"I thought you just said no kiss-"

"Oh not with you, Chad." Sonny said happily. What happened? What about yesterday? Am I horrible kisser? No. I'm the best kisser around. Do I have bad breath? No, I brush my teeth every hour!

"You're blowing off an opportunity to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper? This guy better be worth it." Who am I kidding? Nobody's worth me. I'm the best there is.

Sonny smiled to the director and said goodbye as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the snack table.

"Once again, abnormaly strong." I groaned, ripping out of her grip.

"This is why I don't want to kiss you! You're cocky, conceited, and everything's about you, your career, and your show. If I wasn't determined to win the bet, I would've quit this bull shit right away."

"Whoa, language Sonny. I know you're mad but-"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Sonny...i'm sorry. But it's hard not to speak the truth."

"The truth? Geez, you won't stop until your head explodes from getting so big!"

"Is that even possible?"

Sonny turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm really quick and pulled her back.

"Yesterday you got annoyed with me at moments, but you were generally happy the whole time. Today you hate me. What's up?"

"I don't hate you. The thing is, for a split second yesterday, I thought you cared. About other things than yourself."

"Like what?"

I let go of her arm, hoping she would stay, but she turned to leave.

"Sonny, wait." I practically begged.

She turned around and crossed her arms. Her lips were in a pout but her eyes made her look young and naive.

"Like...me."

Once again, awkward silence. Hmm. Those happened alot between Sonny and me.

"Y-you?" I finally managed to stutter out.

"I was an idiot to think that though." She mumbled, sounding truly regretful. She turned again to leave, and this time I had to catch up to her because she wouldn't come back when I called her again.

"Sonny, you're not an idiot." I said, standing in front of her.

"Can we forget about this? I feel like i'm already on Mackenzie Falls. And that's not a good feeling."

"Okay. Forgetting about it."

She walked around me and I stood there like a moron for a few seconds before catching up to her again.

"So, I have a quick question."

"Leave me alone. Is that your answer?" She growled, turning the knob to her "Guest" dressing room.

"I thought we were forgetting about being angry."

"We were forgetting about your face."

"My face? That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't even make sense!" She yelled, then slammed the door in my face. Which apparently she forgot about.

I knocked on her door.

No answer.

"I will seriously break down the door." No. I was lying. But it worked.

"What is your damn question?" She greeted me ever-so-happily, sticking her head through the crack of the door she made.

"Um...who are you kissing...you know, instead of me?"

"You don't care." She said, preparing to close the door.

"Yes! I do! Just tell me, dammit!"

"_Why _do you care?"

"Okay first you thought I cared and you were happy about it, then you were mad because you thought I didn't, and now when I am personally admitting that I care, you're interrogating me. How can I win this game?"

"You think this is all a game, Chad. Well it's not. But if it were, you would have already lost." Then she slammed the door again.

And that is how Chad Dylan Cooper screws up.

Everything.

* * *

**A/N Follow me on twitter fanficpinkgirl for little sneak peeks of the newest chapter I write! I only have two followers so help me feel loved & tell your friends! Haha. Thanks for the reviews & keep it coming. Love you guys & have a good day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

**Chad's POV**

**

* * *

**

I had to know.

I literally _had _to know. Or I might die.

No exaggeration this time.

"Portlyn, do you know who Sonny's kissing?" I asked her later that day, after Sonny had rudely dismissed me and my forgettable face.

"Pfft," she scoffed, playing with her hair in front of her vanity in her dressing room. Portlyn, your hair is ugly. No matter what you do with it. Get over it and move on with your sad, boring life. "Like I would ever care. As long as it's not _you." _She said, trying to sound seductive. But i'm pretty sure I barfed a little right then.

"If it was me I wouldn't be asking you, duh. Sometimes you're so out to lunch."

"No, actually I brought my lunch today."

"It's a figure of speech. It means you're an idiot."

Portlyn stared at me like she was just told she was an idiot. Oh, wait, she was.

I left the room without saying goodbye and headed for the someone who actually payed attention to their surrondings. Trevor.

I tried walking as casual as possible, but I really wanted to know. Don't ask me why. I'm not jealous. Of course not. Sonny? Ew.

"Trevor!"

As I walked in through his dressing room door, Trevor stood up from his seat and stood at attention like I was some sort of general.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he relaxed and sat back down in his chair.

"I thought you were the 'big cheese'. You know, el condor."

"Whatever. Do you know who Sonny's kissing?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just really excited."

"Okay, cool. I have no idea what you're talking about but can you answer my question?"

"I did."

"What?" I was so confused. Trevor was acting as dumb as Portlyn. "You said you were excited."

"Yeah, i'm excited to kiss Sonny."

"Y-you're kissing Sonny? That's supposed to be my kiss!"

"Okay dude, you don't got to be jealous. I'll kiss you right now." Trevor stood up from his chair.

"I'm not jealous of Sonny! Ew!" I pushed him back into his chair before he could get any closer to me. "I'm jealous of you! Okay, wait. No. I'm not jealous of you! I'm not jealous of anyone! I-i was just wondering, you know?"

"Whatever. Say that all you want but I know dude. I know."

"You know what?"

"That you agree that Sonny's super cute. And if she likes the kiss, then i'm going to ask her out. She may be a random, but a hot one at that."

"No! You can't!"

"Why not? I already called dibs!"

"When?"

"Right now! Dibs!"

"Stop saying dibs. You're making me want ice cream." I grouched. "You can't ask her out."

"But why? Because you're jealous? Admit it."

"I'm not jealous! I'm just saying that I know Sonny's already practically in love with me ever since I bravely rescued her from that secret roof of hers."

"You called your private helicopter to pick you up. And you hopped in first instead of helping her in. Mhm, you're brave, alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Sonny was just in my dressing room. We were rehearsing our romantic scene together." He bragged, smiling...braggingly.

"You better not have touched her." I growled, squinting my eyes and staring at him. I never looked away.

"Oh, I did. And she liked it, Cooper."

"You're dead!" I yelled, jumping on him and tackling him off the chair. I wanted to punch him in the face...but then I would I get kicked off the show for that episode. Then Trevor would get ever more satisfaction.

I quickly jumped off of him and stared at him as he looked at me angrily.

"Face it. She hates you right now. You need to face the fact that you're jealous, and you need to get over it now because this kiss is going to happen. No matter what you say or do. Stop making such a big deal out of it." Trevor spoke, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets. Like I always do.

"Maybe I am jealous, okay? Does that make you happy? But i'm not over it. And if you hurt her, _then _you're dead. Or at least your job is."

"Yeah, right. Like you can get me fired."

"I'm Mackenzie on _Mackenzie _Falls. I _can_ get you fired."

"I'd like to see you try. Why is though that you like Sonny all of a sudden, hmm?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

"Sonny!" I called out as I saw her walk back on set. She was visiting her friends, and upon seeing me, she looked angry. She started walking in the direction away from me, and I had to run as fast I could to catch up to her. I didn't even care if I started sweating.

"Sonny, please let me talk. Please."

She stopped trying to walk away from me and faced me. She crossed her arms and waited for me to speak.

"I am jealous."

"W-what?"

"I said i'm jealous. And please don't make me say it again because i'm pretty sure I almost pissed my pants saying it the first time."

"Of what, Chad?" She still sounded and looked angry.

"Not of what, of _who. _Trevor. Your kiss."

She didn't look surprised, she looked annoyed. Still.

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to let you know that i'm jealous, but i'll let you kiss him."

"Thanks for the approval, dad."

"Sonny, that's not my point."

"Well could you make your point soon? Because I think we're filming soon. Thanks."

"My point is that I _do _care. About you. I guess. I don't know why I like you or when I ever started liking you, but I do. And that is why i'm jealous. And I don't blame you for practically hating me because you have every reason to. I told you that you could kiss him, but I don't think you should get any closer to Trevor. He's just like me. Conceited, only cares about himself, and..."

"And what?"

"And getting girls into bed."

"You're lying." She said, shaking her head.

"Sonny, I just spilled my freaking guts to you, and you think i'm lying?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why do you think I would lie? For what outcome?"

She didn't have an answer for that one. She just mumbled "whatever" to herself and started walking away.

"Please be careful, Sonny." I pleaded, grabbing her arm and holding her back.

"Like you even care." She spat, then waked away to Trevor's dressing room. I stood there with my hands in my pockets, watching her walk away.

My kiss. My girl. My everything.

I wasn't going to let some jackass take that away.

* * *

**A/N Not much to say but thanks for the reviews & keep them coming! Don't forget to follow me on twitter at fanficpinkgirl. I give updates on the story! Thanks & have a nice night/day. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Sonny Munroe! Could you answer a few questions for the press?" A lady with shoulder length, brown hair and thin glasses that made her eyes look huge shouted. I smiled sheepishly and tried to get past all of the paparazzi outside the studio.

We had already started filming the first scene for Mackenzie Falls. The kiss hadn't happened yet. I didn't want it to happen. But I was doing it for the show. If there was a kiss, and if people knew about it, then So Random would get more viewers. People love that corny crap.

"I'm actually going to get some lunch right now." I tried to explain over all the shouting reporters and loud camera snapping.

"Where?" Everybody started shouting at once, and I had an immediate headache. Every step I took, the mob of reporters would move with me. The lights were blinding and I felt like I would start sweating any minute. Well, I already had. But who knows when it would start being visible.

I decided to keep my arms down. Just in case, you know.

"Uh, not sure yet." I replied, not even halfway across the parking lot.

Let me tell you, I really, REALLY wanted to punch someone out right then.

I agreed to go on So Random because I loved comedy and I loved acting. I knew I would be somewhat famous, but I didn't know how hard it'd be. I didn't know there would be paparazzi everywhere, trying to find out secretive things only I knew and only I should know, trying to find any possible way to _ruin _my life.

"Who else is accompaning you?" A tall, dark-haired man shouted the loudest. Maybe I heard him the best because he was so tall. _Oh hullo, Mount Everest._

A million microphones were held up to my mouth and I was tempted to push them away. But if I did, I could already see the headlines: _"Sonny Munroe smacks microphone on ground and breaks it!"_

"Just me." I tried to sound as happy as I could, but I know I just sounded plain tired. _I really need a bodyguard, _I thought.

We were finally about halfway to my car, and I felt some relief knowing I would be alone to my own thoughts soon, when someone just had to ruin it all.

_"How was your kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

Well that got them riled up.

_"Yeah, was it magical?" _

_"Would you kiss him again?"_

_"There are rumors going around that you're with him, are these true?"_

I didn't know what to say. The reporters formed a circle around me, and they seemed to be moving in closer and closer. But no, they weren't, I just couldn't see properly with all the flashing cameras. I had always been a bit claustrophobic, so when they closed in on me, I could barely breathe.

I couldn't take it anymore. With one last, bright _flash, _I started stumbling.

I expected to hit the ground. I expected to feel some pain, even if it was just a little, but I didn't. Instead, I fell backwards into someone's arms. My heart stopped.

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be..._

"Chad?"

"Move out of the way! Move out of the goddamn way!" He growled, pushing through the mob, holding onto my arm and pulling me towards his car. The reporters had to speed walk to catch up, but Chad was too quick. He opened the door and I jumped in, and he ran around to the driver's side. I was still dizzy from the flashing lights.

"You're not making this easier."

Chad ignored me as he started up the engine and pulled out of the parking space. The reporters moved back as Chad too backed up, then drove out of the parking lot.

Safe at last.

"I just busted my ass saving you. What the hell do you mean?"

"The reporter. He said there were rumors that we..." I paused and decided not to finish. But Chad turned towards me quickly, waiting for me to continue, then looked back at the road. He was finally driving normally and not speeding anymore. I'm pretty sure there were tire marks in the parking lot after our quick escape.

"That we're together. You swooping down to save me is only going to confirm them."

"Let people think what they want." He replied almost instantly. "I don't know if you care what they think, but I don't. Sorry, but you have to get over it and move on. What they think, is not important. At all."

I stared at him angrily, but he couldn't see. Thankfully he was paying attention to the road.

"Gee, thanks for understanding and respecting what I believe in."

"Anytime." He replied, just as sarcastic.

I didn't feel like talking right then. Truth be told, I wasn't even hungry anymore, either. I just wanted Chad to let me out of the car and let me walk back to the studio. If I had to face the reporters again, I wouldn't mind. Maybe then I could clarify that I wasn't nor would I ever be "with" Chad.

"Sonny," Chad spoke again, but he lowered his voice and didn't sound as angry anymore, "you can't seriously care what they think."

"I do." I confirmed. Chad made a face, but he was still keeping his eyes on the road. You know, Chad _had _saved me from the reporters. And if he hadn't been there, I would've fallen on the ground. Which would be _way _more embarassing than being Chad's girlfriend. Maybe that wouldn't even be embarassing.

Right then, I just didn't know what to feel or what to think of anything or anyone. So I decided to just lighten up and relax.

"Obviously you don't, considering you almost knocked a lady on the ground." I added with a smile, stiffling a laugh.

Chad turned towards me for a second, flashing a smile. He quickly caught onto my mood and laughed out loud.

"She was so close to falling. If only I pushed harder." He joked.

I laughed along with him. For once, he wasn't annoying, obnoxious, egotistical Chad Dylan Cooper. He was just Chad.

When we stopped laughing, I let out a long, content sigh and stared out the window. It was quiet for a few minutes. The radio wasn't on, which would've been more serious if the silence wasn't so comfortable right then.

"Thanks, Chad." I finally spoke. He turned towards me for a split second again, arching an eyebrow. "For 'busting your ass' and saving me." I smiled.

"Nah, it was nothing." He said, waving his hand. "My ass isn't that bust."

"I don't think anyone of my friends would've done it, though."

He turned towards me and scoffed. "Some friends you got there, then."

"That's my point." I answered. "Only someone who truly cares about me would do that."

We pulled into a string-mall parking lot and parked. He stopped the car and took the keys out of the car, facing me and smirking.

"If you're trying to get me to admit that I care about you, that's not going to work. Because I've already told you I cared about you."

I blushed and looked down at the seat. His car was in perfect condition and it was already two-years old. He really liked his car, that's for sure.

"I know. I'm sorry I said I didn't believe you about Trevor. I guess I kind of do. But-"

"Uh oh," Chad said, rolling his eyes, "I hate but's."

"Well too bad, everybody has a butt." I giggled.

"Cute," He laughed briefly, "But you know what I mean. Go on," He added, wanting me to continue.

"I was going to say that I'm still going to kiss Trevor."

"And I'm still going to be jealous. But I'm not going to stop you. Unless, you want me to."

"I don't want you to, and thanks. I'm doing it for the show, may it be known."

"It's known." He smiled, showing his teeth. "Now let's go get some food."

Chad got out of the car and walked quickly over to my door to open it. But of course, I _had _to be difficult.

I opened the door before he could, sticking out my tongue and laughing. He held up his hands as if he were saying "What the hell?", but quickly laughed after so I would know he wasn't seriously mad. I stood up and brushed lint off my jeans, linking my arm with his.

"So where does this put us?" He asked, as we walked towards the run-down looking mini-mart. Could you imagine Chad Dylan Cooper getting lunch from a mini-mart?

"Friends." I answered, biting my bottom lip as I smiled. He nodded his head in agreement. It was the best thing to do. "But," I said, looking down at our linked arms, "I could use an escort."

He laughed loudly, then stopped abrubtly and frowned. "Not happening."

* * *

**A/N Definitly not my best work, I must say. But I guess I kind of like it. Tell me what you think! Just click the button below. :) Sorry for the wait, by the way. Have a good one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Take five, then on to the kissing scene!" The director called out, and soon everyone was scrambling off set, either to their dressings rooms or to get food. Someone had turned the air conditioning on so we wouldn't look sweaty while filming, and it was started to get really cold. I hugged my jacket close to me and ambled off the set, towards the food table.

"You ready or what?"

I turned around and flashed Trevor a quick but fake smile. His smile, however, was ear-to-ear, and I could tell her was truly excited.

On the other hand, _I _was not. At all.

"Or what." I laughed, then turned back around and kept walking until I reached the table. I could feel him following me, and when I grabbed an apple off the table, he was standing right next to me, grinning.

"It's okay to be nervous. If it's your first kiss, i'll be sure to make it special."

I nearly choked on my apple, and I had to spit it out in a napkin and drink some water before I could speak again.

"Excuse me? It's not my first kiss. And if it was, I certainly wouldn't be kissing _you."_

I hadn't really meant to sound that rude, but Chad had said that Trevor was only trying to hook-up with me, and if it was true, then Trevor deserved it.

"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone, Sonny." He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning nonchalantly against the snack table. I pressed my lips together and scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're just trying to hide the fact that you're so in love with me."

I scoffed. He really shouldn't be saying such jerkish things while I had an apple in my hand. I could throw it at him any second, and he wouldn't be prepared.

"For me to be 'in love' with someone, I have to know them for a long, _long _time. And never, in a million years, would I love you, of all people."

"Nobody's watching, you don't have to pretend anymore." He said, clearly arrogant and egotistical. He took a step towards me, and in return I took a step back, clutching the apple in my right hand tighter behind my back. If he tried to make a move, I would nail him right in the groin.

"I don't like you...and I'm not pretending."

He just laughed and took another step towards me. I continued backing up as he took more steps.

"You're cute _and _funny." He smiled.

"You're creepy _and_ a stalker." I frowned.

"I swear, nobody's looking. Just kiss me now." He said urgently, leaning and closing his eyes. He had me cornered, but that didn't mean I still couldn't get away. I ducked down and slid to the floor, crawling around him quickly, then stood up again and jogged away.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell as I flung open my dressing room door.

I closed it quickly behind me and locked it, so he couldn't follow me and trap me in. That would not be good.

Just as I had finally caught my breath and stopped panting, someone knocked on the door loudly and made me jump.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously. I held my breath as I waited for a reply.

"It's Chad." I let out a long, relieved sigh and got up from the vanity chair to open the door for him. I opened it quickly, yanked him in the room, then slammed it shut and locked it again. He looked at me with wide eyes and a scared expression.

"Sorry." I said shyly, letting out a small laugh, "Just being safe."

He plopped down in a chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "It's a closed studio. I don't think any murderers can get in here."

"I'm not hiding from a murderer, although he's almost as creepy."

He arched an eyebrow and shook his head, laughing. "You're the weirdest girl i've ever met."

"Chad," I began, sitting down in the chair across from him. "It was Trevor. He-"

He sat up quickly in his chair, holding up his hand. "Say no more. What did he do?"

"Nothing, thankfully. I didn't really give him the chance. But, he did _try _to kiss me. I ran away before he could, though."

Chad shook his head angrily. "I warned you, Sonny." He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. I stood up too and jogged over to him before he could walk out of the room.

"Where's the asshole now?"

I grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Please don't do anything. It's okay."

"No, it's not." He growled. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, letting go of his shoulder as he opened the door. "Just please don't start anything. Please."

"No promises." He replied, walking out the door, with his fists clenched at his sides. I slammed the door behind me and followed him out.

"Chad, wait. It's not even that big. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm tired of his crap, Sonny!"

"That doesn't mean you can just go and beat him up! Just talk to him!"

He stopped walking and grabbed my arm gently. I looked at him suspiciously as he walked me all the way back to my dressing room, opened the door, and pushed me inside. I arched my eyebrows some what angrily and questioningly at him.

"Don't leave this room."

He started closing the door, but I quickly stuck my foot out while I registered his words. The door slammed against my foot, but it didn't hurt too bad. He told me to move my foot, and when I said no, he just walked away.

"Dammit, Chad!" I yelled, running after him. He didn't even look back as I stampeded up behind him.

I jumped in front of him as he was walking, resulting in him crashing into me. We were chest-to-chest, and I was looking up at him angrily.

"This is _my _problem. So I say _stop." _

"You don't understand, Sonny."

"Oh but I do." I hissed, still glaring up at him. "You've never liked Trevor. You knew he was a talented actor, and that threatened you. So you've got some grudge against him. And it's the stupidest thing ever. You know, I thought you were smarter than that Chad. More importantly, I thought you were too conceited too hold grudges against your costars. But you still do, and now you just want to beat him up. Violence is _never _the answer."

I glared at him, he glared at me. He took in every word I said, soaked it all up and thought about it. Just when I thought he was going to say sorry or say he was going to stop or something of that nature, he walked around me and continued towards Trevor's dressing room.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I practically screamed at him, trying to grab onto his arm to pull him back. But he just kept ripping away and walking forward.

"Chad, please!" I yelled, but the urgency was more clear than the anger in my voice. It wasn't just about him ignoring my wishes, it was about him getting hurt. I think that's what I cared about the most right then.

"Don't follow me. I don't want you to get hurt, Sonny." He said, his tone too robotic.

"He only tried to kiss me! It's not worth fighting over!"

"Yes, it is!" He yelled suddenly, stopping to face me for the last time. "I care about you, Sonny," His voice softened, "and he tried pressuring you into doing something you didn't want to do. And it's not the first time he's done it."

"We can tell the director, or someone of high authority. They'll handle it. Don't take it into your own hands."

"No." He answered simply, then turned to walk away again. I grabbed him hard this time.

"Chad, please." I begged, looking him in the eyes. His expression softened, and I loosened my grip. "Please do this for me."

I could see the internal battle he was going through right then. Beat up Trevor, or listen to me?

In the end, good always wins.

"Fine," He sighed, and immediatly I smiled. "But if he ever does something again, whether it's to you or anyone else, then I'll kick his ass."

I let out a short laugh. "Just don't tell me about it."

* * *

**A/N 1. Not the last chapter. 2. Sorry for the delay, school started last week for me. I've had tons of homework. Yay high school! My sarcasm is noted. 3. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, blah, blah, peanut butter, blah & etc. 4. Review, darlings? It would make my whole life. :) Have a good one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chad's POV**

* * *

The kissing scene.

The scene I had dreaded all along.

Why?

Because Sonny Munroe, the girl I never really knew I liked even though I had liked her along and I still like her, will be kissing my co-star.

Which, may I add, is not a better a kisser- nor will he ever be- than me.

You see, Sonny and I agreed to be friends. I guess. More like _she_ did. But, anyway, it's not like I have a chance. For some reason, she doesn't like me like that, unlike all of the other girls who work with me on my show. It's not normal.

It used to be a simple bet, and now it's turned into something more, something neither of us expected or were prepared for.

I don't know if Sonny likes me, and maybe she just agreed to be friends so she wouldn't be like all the other girls. But Sonny could never be like the other girls.

She's funny, pretty, witty, and dorky _and_ cool at the same time. She's the only one who could pull that off.

I hadn't even realized I was staring off into space until the director yelled for all actors on set, and I jumped, nearly knocking over the snack table.

"A little jumpy today, Chad?" Penelope smirked, folding her arms in the stereotypical mean girl way.

I ignored her and started walking past her, but she held her arm out and blocked me. When I stopped and looked at her, she folded her arms again, still smiling. If I didn't know her, I would've assumed she was a psycho murderer and would've been booking it outta there.

"What?" I snapped, and she smiled even wider when I finally spoke.

"I saw everything that happened. With you and Sondra." Her face was smug, and she reached for an apple, taking a bite out of it slowly, thinking she was looking seductive but she really looked like a cow.

"Are you talking about _Sonny_?"

"Sonny, Sondra, same thing, right?"

"Uh, no." I started walking again, not only to get away from her, but I had already wasted a minute of my life talking to a bitch I didn't even like.

She stomped her foot like a baby when I walked away, then ran to catch up with me. I picked up my pace, so not only was she jogging while she tried to talk to me, but she was panting like a slobbery dog.

"What I was going to say was, don't worry about her. She's not worth it."

"_You're_ not worth it. Get lost."

I was already walking onto the library set, and as I stepped over a bump, Penelope was too busy huffing at my stubborness to catch herself from tripping.

She fell to the floor and I laughed. Hard.

A few people (that she considered friends but were really stabbing her in the back) came to help her up, but other than that, everyone tried to stiffle their laughs.

While I was laughing, someone came over and placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Sonny, and she was standing on her tiptoes looking over at me, as Penelope's "friends" helped her up.

"Did she...fall?" She cleared her throat, clearly trying to hold back a laugh, too.

By then I was already wiping my eyes, and my muscles in my stomach felt almost raw.

"Chad," she began, clearing her throat again, "you shouldn't be laughing at her. At least, out loud, I mean."

"I'm fine, everyone, thanks." Penelope announced, sounding almost sarcastic, but then again, I don't think she noticed that everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh.

And then Trevor came.

"Are you okay?" He asked Penelope, as she brushed off her skirt and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Well," she said, and then I knew I was licked. Her eyes started glistening, and I knew she was about to cry. "Chad tripped me!"

She knew very well I didn't trip her, but she knew I didn't like Trevor and she was just pissed that she'll never have a relationship like me and Sonny have.

I could feel Sonny's eyes on me, and she removed her hand from my shoulder.

Everyone was watching us now. It was a real life Mackenzie Falls episode.

"Chad, did you-" Sonny said, taking a step back, a look of utter confusement plastered on her face. She believed Penelope.

If it was anyone else, you'd think they were overreacting. But Sonny believed in equal kindness to everyone, even if they were mean to you. And now I had broken Sonny's golden rule, or so she thought.

"She tripped herself, she's lying." I explained, trying to keep calm and not lose my head.

Trevor looked at Penelope, and she shook her head as if to say, he's lying.

She couldn't even talk because she was crying so hard, and I knew she wasn't crying about me "tripping" her.

"You're a liar," Trevor growled, taking a step forward, "you've always been a liar, Chad Dylan Cooper."

The director didn't even stop us. I think he was getting ideas from it.

"You know the truth, Trevor. Everyone here does." I replied, sounding calm, but inside I wanted to rip his face off. I had enough with that asshole.

Trevor's fists were clenched at his sides as he came closer. He had had enough of me, too.

The Sonny jumped in front of me.

_Shit._

"Trevor, he's telling the truth."

"You better move, bitch, this isn't your fight." Trevor stopped a few feet away from Sonny, and my mind raced. _What do I do?_

"I think it is." She said confidentially, standing her ground. "Penelope hates me because of everything that has happened between me and Chad. She's not upset because Chad tripped her, because he didn't trip her, anyway; but she's upset because Chad likes me, and not her."

Sonny looked around Trevor, and scowled at Penelope. "Isn't that right, Penelope?"

Penelope stopped crying that instant, and came running towards Sonny, screaming. "Bitch!"

Sonny jumped back, but it didn't matter, because I grabbed her wrist as gently yet effectively as I could and pulled her behind me.

Penelope stopped in front of me, glaring up at me. Trevor grabbed Penelope's wrist to pull me back, obviously so he could beat me up himself. Also because Penelope couldn't hurt a fly.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Trevor spat at me.

"Maybe I am, but I am an ass with good intentions. So I think you should leave; regroup yourself."

"You're not making me go anywhere." Trevor growled, stepping closer so he was in my face. I felt Sonny wrap her hands around my forearm, trying to tell me to drop it.

We looked angrily into each other's eyes for about a minute before the director jumped down from his chair and yelled at us.

"Alright, break it up!" He came into the circle that I hadn't even realized enclosed around us, with two security guards right behind him. One of the guards pulled Trevor away, the other pulled Penelope away, a safe distance away from us.

"I don't know what happened, but it appears the cast doesn't have very good chemistry." Everyone was silent. For the first time in a while, I felt extremely guilty.

"I- I need some time to think this through." The director announced, rubbing his temples as he walked off the set. All the extras that had watched what happened walked off, too, whispering to each other about what happened.

The security guards pulled Trevor and Penelope along, probably taking them to the director's office. Sonny and I didn't move. They had started it, after all.

"Chad," She whispered, and I realized she was still holding my arm.

"I'm sorry." I interrupted her. "I am an ass. You should go back to your friends. This week has probably been horrible for your blood pressure."

"Chad," She laughed quietly, "don't be a dork. And don't be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"But I _did_. I put you in danger."

"I think I did a pretty good job putting myself in danger," she half-laughed, "please don't make me leave, though."

She let go of my arm and came to stand in front of me. I looked at her for what felt like an hour before saying, "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine- you can stay with me. But, after the director has thought that through, you should leave."

"I will."

We walked to his dressing room in silence, soaking in the week's events. When we got there, we both flopped on the couch and didn't say a word.

"Chad," I finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"I think that experience was good for me."

"How?"

"Well, it made me realize how amazing you are."

"Hm. I kinda assumed I was always amazing."

"Don't be conceited, Chadith."

"Chadith?"

"Yes, it's your new nickname."

"I hate that name."

"Exactly, so whenever you do something annoying, i'll call you that."

"Gosh, I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N I kinda dropped off the face off the Earth. I visited Mars. I blame high school FOR EVERYTHING. I even blame high school for this lame ending. And yes, I changed the title of the story and the description. Last chapter is coming up next! I promise to update like, in two days. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, granny! - (P.S. That was from spongebob, in case you're wondering.).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sonny's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Boy, that was more eventful than volume one of Mackenzie Falls!"

I could tell Chad was stressed out, and everyone else in the studio was, too, so I decided to go back to _my _set, where there was less drama. But, only to tell my friends everything that had happened, of course. Then I would return to see what the director had said.

"And you would know that how?"

Tawni laughed nervously; all eyes were on her. Normally the attention would do the exact _opposite _of make her nervous, but she was clearly guilty of being a Mackenzie Falls fan.

"My, uh, little sister loves that show."

"I didn't know you had a little sister." I scoffed. Tawni laughed once again, and mumbled something about having to take a bath. In the middle of the day.

Once Tawni left the room, and the weirdness had worn off on all of us, we got back to more serious matter.

"And to think it all started out as a bet." I sighed, flopping on the couch. Nico and Grady spun in their swivel bar chairs and made _tsk tsk tsk _noises.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" Zora asked inquisitively, placing her fake pipe in between her lips and blowing bubbles.

I shook my head. I truly didn't know.

* * *

When I had returned to the studio, the snack table was gone, along with half of the props. The place looked so empty compared to before, and it had only happened hours ago. As I made my way to Chad's dressing room, I caught glimpses of the sad faces of the camera crew and other employees, as they packed up their supplies. What was going on?

I walked into Chad's dressing room with knocking, I figured it wouldn't be a problem compared to what he would tell me.

He turned around and smiled ruefully. He was packing a suitcase.

"Chad, what's going on?"

"Ah, Sonny,"

"I don't like the way you said that." I interrupted, and he walked over to me and closed the dressing room door behind me.

"Sonny, the show is-"

"Canceled?" I shouted, as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. It was all my fault.

"No, no, no. Calm down, Sonny." He placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me. "Something like that, though."

"Then what?" I demanded, and he lead me to the couch where he made me sit down. I was getting impatient, and ideas filled my head of the whole cast _hating _me for making them lose their jobs, and wanting revenge.

"The show has been put off...just for a while."

"Well what do you mean by that? How long is 'a while'?"

"Uh...a while."

"Chad," I growled.

"Fine, fine. A year."

"Chad!"

"What?"

"That is _not _a while!"

"Aww Sonny, I didn't know you cared _that _much about me."

I stood up and crossed my arms. "I do, but not only that."

"What is it?"

"It's all my fault."

Chad rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "I knew you would say that. Sonny, it's not your fault. And nobody thinks that."

"Really?" My voice was muffled into his shirt.

"Yeah. If anything, they think it's my fault."

I pulled away from him. "That's even worse!"

Chad _ughed_ and silenced me with a hug again.

"Don't worry, the show will be back on soon."

When I pulled away, it seemed twenty minutes had already passed from when I first entered Chad's room. But it had only been five.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"Director's orders. He thinks if we stay any longer we'll get in another fight again."

"This blows."

"Tell me about it."

"And I was just starting to like you."

"And I was going to ask you out. But that's not happening now."

My eyes brightened. _He _was going to ask _me _out!

"Well, why not?" I laughed, but he wasn't laughing along. I stopped laughing after a while, and he grabbed my hands.

"Because i'm going back to my hometown for a _year."_

"Well, where's your hometown?"

"It's in Maine."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nothing was said for two minutes straight.

"Well, I guess i'll see you in a year then?"

"Guess so."

I turned to leave, and I had noticed that the door was starting to blur. A silent tear slipped down my cheek. I hoped Chad wouldn't notice. I actually was starting to like Chad. He was really sweet, funny and nice deep down, and it had only taken a week to find that out. The saddest part was it took over two years to find out, and now he would be leaving for another year. Plus, I knew I was impatient, and I might possibly find someone else-

"Will you wait for me?"

I stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Of course."

Then I turned to leave.

And when I left, Chad had his hands in his pockets, and his signature smirk on his face.

Some things never change. And I hoped they wouldn't.

**Fin. **

* * *

**A/N So I kinda didn't know how to end this, so this chapter is craaaapp-ay. Review please, my beautiful reviewers? Thanks for everything! Hoped you like it. **


	10. author's note SEQUEL IS UP

**The sequel is up! Thanks for all the reviews. You're all awesome. :) Hope you like it. **

**Just a little summary:**

**Chad comes back, sees Sonny kissing another guy.**

**But of course, it's not what/who he thinks. Yeah, cliche, I know. **

**Anyway, he gets mad and gives Sonny the cold shoulder, calls her some names, all that good stuff. **

**THEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS. DUN DUN DUN.**

**And Chad comes to the rescue & they live happily ever after. :)**

**Well, we'll see. I might make someone die. HAHA. **

**Okay, check it out if you like.**

**BYE! :)**


End file.
